Takes Nun to Know Nun
by Rei-and-Kia
Summary: PG-13 for language, nonslash


(a/n: It's not very funny yet, 'cause I suck, but I'm sure Kia will make it better)  
  
††††  
  
Harry strolled down the corridors while the moon shimmered behind angry clouds.  
  
"Potter," Draco sneered.  
  
Harry sighed, "Not now, Malfoy," he spat.  
  
"But now is the perfect time," the blond's lip curled, "Night-time duel...everyone gets hurt."  
  
"How 'bout not?" Harry glared.  
  
"Then you refuse and I win," Draco smiled, leaning against a door.  
  
"I said 'NO'!" Harry punched him, the door falling inward and both boys tumbling in.  
  
"What kind of dueling was that?!" Draco asked, pushing Harry off of him.  
  
"Muggle dueling," Harry wiped the blood out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"What's that?" Draco pointed to a woman wearing a large black-and white outfit.  
  
Harry's eyes turned as wide as saucers.  
  
"What?!" Draco whispered.  
  
"It's...it's...It's a nun...."  
  
"Anon?" Draco cocked his head to the side, "What's anon?"   
  
"N-u-n, nun. It's a woman who serves god," Harry whispered, "My uncle called them giant penguins."  
  
"Ohhhh," Draco rolled his eyes, "I completely understand."  
  
"Hey! I know," Harry ducked down as another nun passed, "Maybe if we do magic the Ministry will find us."  
  
He stared at Malfoy expectantly.  
  
They waited five minutes.  
  
"Er...What do you want?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry sighed, "Never mind....accio nun outfit," two nun outfits came flying towards him, "I don't know about you, but I'm getting tired of smelling your stench."  
  
"Fine," Draco tugged on the dress and habit (the hat) as Harry did the same, "Boobage," he muttered, pointing his wand at Harry's chest.  
  
"Bloody hell," Harry poked the fake breasts that had formed under the dress, "I know you did not learn that in Charms."  
  
"Playwizard, duh," Draco did the same to himself, "Plus we need to blend."  
  
"Ah," Harry climbed out of the closet and into where ever the vanishing closet had taken them.   
  
They seemed to be in a hall of cathedral.  
  
Harry glanced around, straightening his habit.  
  
"There you are, Sister Arietta!" a nun came running toward him, "And you Octavia!"  
  
"Octavia?" Draco mouthed to Harry.  
  
"Go along!" He muttered back.  
  
"Ah, yes," the nun continued, "We were about to pick you up at the airport, but you've gotten a ride, no?"  
  
"Well, only God knows how we've gotten here," Harry said in his most girlish voice.  
  
Draco gave a soft little laugh.  
  
"Well, welcome to our humble home, our convent," the nun bowed, "My name is Sister Monica."  
  
"Convent..." Harry muttered under his breathe, "Bloody-"  
  
"Ah, well, I'm so glad you've agreed to teach, Sister Octavia," Sister Monica smiled.  
  
"What am I teaching, remind, er, Harrietta for me," Draco smiled,  
  
"You'll be teaching kindergarteners," she beams.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Er, you forgotten?"  
  
"Yes, I'm dreadfully sorry," Draco smiled, "but I've been mistaken. I don't handle children well. Is there another job I could do?"  
  
"Music," the teacher smiled, "Would you rather eat that?"  
  
"Yeah-"  
  
Harry elbowed him hard.  
  
"I mean yes, thanks," Draco smiled.  
  
"Shall I show you to your room?" Monica smiled.  
  
"You mean I have to share a room with him?!"  
  
"'him'?" Monica inquired.  
  
"Er…..her?" Draco smiled.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry, but we nuns must learn to live together in harmony to set a better example for the children of the world!" Monica leaned in, "Plus, it's really expensive to have one nun per room," she blessed herself.  
  
††††  
  
Draco blinked, "First I'm send to a comment and now I have to share a room with Saint Potter?"  
  
"Convent," Hary mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a convent, not a comment," Harry corrected, "And it's not 'Saint Potter' it's Sister Harrietta."  
  
"Very funny, Harrietta," Draco sneered, "Now, what did that muggle do in the hall?"  
  
"I dunno, but it was something like this," Harry touched his forehead, then both his nipples and his navel.  
  
"Ah, and that is...?" Draco asked.  
  
"I dunno, a cross?"  
  
††††  
  
TBC  
  
††††  
  
Hey, I was gonna have this posted yesterday, but I couldn't get on. Sorry! And the names "Harrietta" and "Octavia" came from another story of mine!  
  
Oh, and for those who don't know, anon means, according to my dictionary, 'soon' and 'later'.  
  
Rai 


End file.
